Prank Gone Wrong
by Southern Steel
Summary: When Robin, Will, Alan, and Djaq decide to play a prank on John and Much, things go wrong. Very wrong, and they find out why you never play pranks on Little John. Will/Djaq near the end.


**_Hi there!!! This story is just somethign I thought of one day when I was bored. I hope you like it. It is Will/Djaq near the end because that's the pairing I like the most. :) Hope you like it. Disclamer: I own nothing. :( Takes place before season 2, but after episode 8. :) _**

Prank Gone Wrong

The sun was slowly setting and cast dim shadows across the trees of Sherwood Forest. It was early in the night, however, around 6:30 or so. Hidden deep in the forest, Robin Hood and his gang sat in there camp, bored.

Will, Alan, and Djaq sat talking together. Much was cooking supper with Little John looking on hungrily. Robin lay on his back on his bed looking up at the trees.

"Is any one else bored?" he asked suddenly.

Much sighed and looked over at his friend.

"Master." He said, "If you are so bored why don't you go and check the traps?"

"I already did." Robin replied, sitting up on his bed. "Three times.

"Why don't you go visit Marion?" Alan suggested.

"I did that earlier and she threw a book at me." Robin replied, wincing slightly at the memory.

Everyone chuckled slightly, before going back to what they were doing.

Supper was soon ready and they all ate what they highly suspected was squirrel, though Much swore it wasn't. By then, the sun had completely sank in the sky casting the forest in darkness.

After everyone was finished, they set the dishes aside to clean in the morning when it was light. They sat around the fire, no one talking.

"This is boring." Robin broke the silence.

No one paid him any mind and just kept silent. Robin looked up at his friends and got to thinking of something to do. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was a new moon and it was pitch black away from the fire. Then he had a great idea. But he would need some help. He looked at each of the gang in turn and finally decided on Will, Djaq, and Alan leaving John and Much to be his victims.

"I'm going on to bed." Much announced suddenly, standing and walking away from the fire.

"I think I'll turn in to." John agreed, going to his own bed.

'Perfect.' Robin thought, grinning.

No one else went on to bed and instead they sat around the fire in silence. When Robin heard his victims snoring, he broke the silence.

"How would you guys like to play a joke on Much and John? He asked quietly.

"Sure!" Alan agreed enthusiastically. "What's the plan?"

"Will? Djaq?" Robin asked before revealing his plan.

"All right." They each said.

"Okay, here's the plan."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Much opened his eyes slowly, not sure what had woken him up. He looked over at the fire and saw that it was burning low, but no one sat around it. That was strange. Every night, the last person to go to sleep would put out the fire. So what was different tonight?

Sighing, Much swung out of bed and walked over to the fire. Before he put the fire out, he looked around the camp. He couldn't see anything. The beds were in darkness. He turned back to the fire and looked into the darkness beyond it. Then he froze. On the outside of camp, crouched low to the ground, sat a black shadow. Blinking, Much shook his head, sure he had just imagined it. But when he looked at it again, it had moved closer. It was in the dim light now and Much screamed in fear. The shadow creature had a red face with horns.

"Demon!" Much shouted, running away from the fire.

He looked around hurriedly and ran to the closest bed. He realized that it was Robin's. Only Robin wasn't there. His eyes wide, he ran to Will's bed, then Allan, and then Djaq's. None of them were there! Much ran to John's bed, relieved to see that John was there asleep.

"John! Wake up! Wake up!" Much yelled, shaking John.

"What are you doing Much?" John asked sleepily."

"No one'se here!" Much shouted, "Everyone else is gone! The demon got them!"

John sat up and looked at Much.

"What do you mean Much?" he asked.

"I saw a demon!" Much exclaimed. "And when I went to wake everyone up, they were gone! The demon got them!"

John looked at the younger man skeptically.

"Where did you see this demon?" he asked not believing Much.

"Over there!" Much pointed toward the dying fire.

John stood up and walked over to the fire. He took a look around before turning back to face Much.

"There's no one here." He announced, walking back to his bed. "It was just your imagination. Now go…."

John was cut off by a low moaning sound. The two looked frantically around, trying to find the source of the moan. Then another and another moan joined the first one. From the sound of it, the two outlaws were surrounded.

"Demons!" Much squeaked fearfully.

John looked at his friend then back at the surroundings.

"I told you John!" Much exclaimed, "It's demons! They got the others and now they've come back for us!"

"Shut up Much!" John snapped at his friend. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a tad scared too. "It's not demons."

"Then what is it?" Much asked.

"I don't know," John told him, "But lets go find out."

"Go find out?!" Much exclaimed. "That is one of the worst plans I have ever heard!"

John just shook his head and started walking out of the camp. Much looked around quickly before running to catch up with John.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Beyond the light of the dying fire, Robin, Will, Alan, and Djaq stood grinning.

"Did you see the look on his face when he saw me?" Alan asked quietly, grinning widely.

With the exception of Djaq, their faces were painted red with two sticks stuck on the top of the heads, also painted red, to look like horns.

"Much is scared to death." Robin agreed, "But John still doesn't believe that the demons are upon them."

"So let's scare him." Will said eagerly.

He had not been every eager at first, but after seeing Much's face after Alan's performance, he was eager to scare John.

"All right." Robin said, "Djaq, you keep watch and tell us when they're coming back. We're going into the camp."

Djaq nodded and hurried to a spot near where their victims had disappeared while the other three pranksters headed into the camp to get the next part of there plan ready.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"See." John said as they headed back to the camp, "It was nothing, just that owl."

"I tell you, it was demons!" Much insisted.

As they walked into the middle of camp, they each stopped dead in there tracks. Standing in the dying light of the fire stood two men shaped creatures. There faces were red with horns on there heads.

"Demons!" Much shouted.

John didn't say anything, but his eyes were wide.

The two creatures slowly started walking forward.

"Get back!" Much shouted in fear, backing up. "Get back! I'm warning you!"

John's eyes were fixed on the two creatures walking toward him. He was frozen until Much screamed. Spinning around, John saw that Much had backed into another of the creatures.

The one behind them had grabbed Much's arms, causing him to scream like a little girl. John reacted automatically. He grabbed Much and threw him to the ground and then punched the creature. The creature fell to the ground with a groan. Twirling toward the other two creatures, which had walked until they were only a few feet away, he ran toward them. The two looked at each other, before running in to different directions. They weren't fast enough. John grabbed the back of there shirts and pulled them back, ramming them none to gently into each other.

"Get me some rope, Much!" John ordered.  
Much leaped to his feet and ran to get the rope while John dragged the three stunned creatures together. When Much returned with the rope, John tied the dazed creatures together.

"Build the fire up, Much." John ordered.

Much hurried to the fire and soon they had a roaring blaze.

"How did you do that?" Much asked. "Demons can't be touched, let alone what you just did!"

John took a look at the three "demons" before replying.

"Come take a look at your demons." John grinned.

Much slowly approached the three stunned "demons".

"Robin! Will! Alan!" Much exclaimed in surprise.

"Hiya Much." Alan grinned, struggling against the tightly tied ropes.

"Come on in Djaq!" Robin called out, wincing a bit as he moved his jaw which was sore from John's punch.

"That was a mean joke to play, Master!" Much exclaimed as Djaq walked into the camp.

"Well it wasn't suppose to end this way." Robin said, "You two were suppose to be scared and run away toward the net. Then the joke would be over."

"You should have made yourself known, Robin," John teased. "The three of you would be in a more comftorable bed."

"Wait a minute." Will spoke up, "You don't intend to leave us like this do you?"

"Of course not." John grinned.

Djaq walked over to stand beside John.

"How you doing boys?" she asked teasingly.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy, Djaq." John said.

He reached out and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Help me Much!" John called as Djaq struggled.

Much grabbed onto Djaq's arms and held her tight as John untied the other three, but before they could get away, he grabbed Djaq and tied her between Will and Alan.

"That should do it." John smiled as he tightened the rope so they wouldn't be able to escape. "Night."

And with that, Little John walked back to his bed and laid down.

"Come on!" Alan exclaimed. "You can't leave us like this! Much?"

"Sorry Alan." Much grinned down at the four, "Can't do that. It would be bad if I turned three red faced men and their cohart loose on the unsuspecting forest, now would it?"

"Much!" the four captives exclaimed.

"It wasn't that bad!" Robin argued. "We didn't hurt you, did we?"

"Night guys." Much grinned and walked back to his bed and went to sleep.

Robin, Will, Alan, and Djaq just sat their against each other tied up.

"Robin," Will said suddenly "Remind me never to agree to do a prank again."

"Remind me not to play a prank on John every again." Robin replied.

"It's going to be a long night." Djaq said.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning, John was the first one up. He saw the four sleeping pranksters as he started a fire. Robin and Alan had there heads resting on there chests as they slept. Djaq, however, was resting her head on Will's shoulder and Will had his head resting on hers.

Smiling to himself, John went to wake Much up. He placed his hand on Much's nouth to keep him from talking. Then he pointed out Will and Djaq. Much smiled as well.

"Should we wake them up?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet." John replied, "Let them wake up on there own."

With that, the two went to preparing breakfast.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Djaq blinked as she woke up. She started to move, but then she felt a pressure on the top of her head. Confused, she looked up gently. It was then that she realized that she had fallen asleep on Will's shoulder. The pressure she felt on her head was, in fact, Will's head! Smiling softly, Djaq pulled her head away from Will. As his head dropped suddenly, he woke up. Blinking, he looked down at Djaq. Blushing slightly, the two smiled at each other.

"Finally!" Alan exclaimed, "You two are awake! John refused to untie us until you two woke up!"

Will and Djaq blushed deeper as they realized that everyone had seen them as they slept. John saved them by walking over and untieing them. The four stretched their sore limbs.

"It's about time!" Robin muttered.

"Just remember this next time you decide to play a prank!" John threatned.

"Don't worry, John." Robin replied, "No one is ever going to play a prank on you ever again!"

"Good." John smiled at them, "Now who wants breakfast?"

With that, the prank was forgiven and forgotten. After breakfast, Alan asked Wll if they could talk.

"What do you need to talk about?" Will asked his friend as they stepped into the forest.

"About Djaq." Alan replied seriously. "I'll back off. It's easy to see that she likes you better."

Will looked at his friend.

"Thanks Alan." He smiled. "No hard feelings?" He extended his hand.

"No hard feelings." Alan smiled, excepting the hand.

After shaking the two walked back to camp to get ready for another day of robbing the sheriff and giving to the poor.

THE END

**_Did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. :)_**


End file.
